What Happens Next
by greeniluvsyou
Summary: What does life bring Lucy Messer in the year 2035? Lots of oc pairings and original pairings included.
1. Mornings and Coffee Breaks

A/N This is my first fanfic...ever so the chapters are kind of short. I really don't know how this will turn out but I would appreciate constructive criticism or any opinions you may have. All of the original characters belong to Jerry Bruckhiemer.

Lucy Messer- Eldest daughter of detectives Lindsay Monroe and Danny Messer, she has a job as a CSI at the NYPD Crime Lab. She is 24 years old and she has her mother's light brown curls and her father's blue eyes and his mischievous grin. She identifies with both of her parents backgrounds- New York and Montana.

Haley Messer- Only daughter of Danny's brother Louie although she doesn't have a close relationship with her father and Danny and Lindsay practically raised her, she is one of Lucy's best friends as well as mother died at childbirth. She is sweet but not to be messed with and hates commitment. She is also 23 and also a CSI at the NYPD Crime Lab. She has dark hair, golden skin, and hazel eyes.

Lydia Messer- Second daughter of Danny and Lindsay, she is a rookie detective. She is close to Lucy and Haley. She is always very assertive just like her mother and father and is usually the comic relief of the group. She is 22, has her father's sandy blonde hair but its lightly wavy and her mother's chocolate eyes.

Matthew Flack- Only son of Detective Don Flack Jr. and Detective Jessica Angell. He does not know his mother well since she died in the line of duty when he was only 3 (Angell did not die during the episode "Pay Up"). He is 24 years old and is a third grade detective. He grew up with the Messer girls. He is the spitting image of his father but has his mother's smile and personality.

Johnny Martinez- Best friend of Matthew from the academy but a new transfer from Jersey PD. He is from the foster care system. He is a bit of a jokester and rough around the edges but slowly reveals a sweet and kind undertone. He is 24 years old and has dark hair and olive green eyes.

Claire Taylor- Daughter of detectives Stella Bonesera and Mac Taylor, she is 21 has loose brown curls and big blue eyes. She has her mother's light heartedness and her father's loyal attributes. She is the NYPD's ADA. She has been dating Danny Messer Jr. since they were freshmen in High School.

Danny Messer Jr. - Youngest child of Lindsay and Danny. He is a ME at the NYPD Crime Lab. He is 21 and is the spitting image of his father but is much like his mother in personality (ex. Facts fanatic, Midwestern attitude etc.). He has been dating Claire Taylor since they were freshmen in High School.

Rick Hawkes- A surgeon at Angel of Mercy Hospital, son of Detective Sheldon Hawkes and Kara Hunter, and he is 23 years old.

Ryan Ross- He is the son of Adam Ross and Haylen Becall. He is 20 years old and has an internship at the crime lab while he is on break from school. He has his father's looks but his mother's pushy, goal oriented persona.

New Pairings:

Lucy/Matthew

Haley/Johnny

Claire/Danny Jr.

Original Pairings:

Danny/Lindsay

Mac/Stella

Flack/Angell

Adam/Haylen

Year- 2035

* * *

It was a cold winter morning on the streets of New York as Lucy Messer was awoken by the loud blaring noises of her alarm clock.

She looked over and saw the time…

"Shit, its already 9"she screamed as she abruptly jumped out of bed and dashed to the bathroom, she was due in the crime lad at exactly 10 and no later.

After a quick shower and make up application she picked out a teal v-neck, a black vest, dark jeans, and a cardigan and proceeded to run downstairs and book it to work. She made it just in time when she saw Matt and Haley walking towards her.

"Morning Luce" Haley said as she handed her a cup of coffee.

"How many sugars?" asked Lucy.

"Three with a sprinkle of cinnamon… come on its me we're talking about ok not this one over here who decided that you wanted a black cup of Joe from that stink hole he calls a diner" said jokingly as she mock-glared Matt.

"Hey, you tell me another place where I can get a cup of coffee for less than $3 I will buy you a Porsche" Matt stated defensively.

"Thank you to the both of you I really appreciate it" Lucy said while gulping down the remnants of the cup.

"No problem, anyways I-" Haley was cut off when a handsome detective stepped forward and began to talk to Matt.

"Hey Matt long time no see" the detective stated nostalgically.

"Hey, you guys this is my good friend from the academy Detective Johnny Martin, Johnny these are my friends Detective Lucy Messer and Detective Haley Messer."

"Well if it isn't the Messer sisters in the flesh" he said as he shook their hands.

"Well actually we're not sisters, I'm Lucy's cousin" Haley stated as she continuously shook Johnny's hand.

"Ok you two we're in a public place no need to have eye sex right here in front of me and the wonderful Miss Messer here do we?" Matt said with a chuckle.

"Gr-eat, awkward moment courtesy of Mr. Matthew Flack… thank you Matt" Haley retorted quickly as she then rapidly released her hand from Johnny's.

Matt then gave her a cocky grin and then gave Lucy a warm smile which Haley then decided to use as ammo.

"So uh Mattie-boy when are you going to ask out my beautiful cousin that stands before you?" Haley asked with a satisfied smirk on her face which caused Lucy to spit out the coffee in her mouth and drop the cup on the floor whilst Johnny began to laugh hysterically at the situation.

"Well I gotta go…uh look at uh… dead…body…..somewhere… see ya" Matt stuttered as he began to blush furiously and ran off in which Lucy followed.

"Wow that was amazing… no one has ever been able to shut him up like that before… don't take this the wrong way but I find that very attractive" Johnny said as he faced Haley.

Haley then blushed and thought how to respond.

"Well thank you Detective I'm glad you enjoyed the show. Oh and by the way welcome to the NYPD" she said and then winked and walked off.

Then as the room cleared Johnny sat down a muttered under his breath,

"Man I'm in trouble…"

A/N: Should I continue? Please review.


	2. How You Really Feel

A/N: I know its really short so I would really appreciate some ideas or suggestions.

Lucy then finally caught up to Matt at the precinct.

"Hey, wait up what's wrong?" Lucy asked concerned.

"That is the last time I tell her anything" Matt said angrily.

"Tell her what Matt? What, what did you tell her?" she asked cautiously not to upset him.

"Nothing forget about it" Matt muttered.

Lucy didn't exactly want to make a scene but she really wanted to know so then she began to pry a tad more.

"No! Matt you tell me right now ok, you're obviously upset about it so it must be important what is it? You can tell me anything" she implored.

"No, I can't Luce you're the one person that I can't tell" Matt answered.

"Well, why the hell not?" Lucy asked frustrated.

"Because I freaking love you ok?!" He finally yelled out which caused most of the precinct to turn and stare at the both of them incredulously.

Lucy then looked at him in the eyes and realized she felt the same way. She then impulsively grabbed him close and kissed him. As she released him from the kiss she then slapped him abruptly.

"What was that for?" Matt asked angrily and slightly confused.

"Don't ever raise your voice at me again" Lucy said with the famous Messer grin.

"Well, let me make it up to you… how 'bout dinner, tonight 7 o' clock, you and me Ray's pizza like when we were kids with our parents" Matt asked hopefully.

"Absolutely, wouldn't miss a slice at Ray's" she answered and began to exit the precinct.

Lucy just almost made it out the door when she heard someone calling her.

"Hey Lucy-Lu wait up" she heard from behind her.

She turned around and saw her young detective sister, Lydia, who gave her a smirk and arched eyebrows.

"Well it's safe to say you have A LOT of explaining to do" Lydia stated with her arms crossed.

* * *

Haley began to walk in when she was stopped by Ryan Ross and he handed her a file.

"What's this?" she asked.

"The results from AFIS from the prints on victim's eyelids" Ryan quickly answered.

"So apparently this loser likes prison food, he's been locked up three times for aggravated assault with a deadly weapon" she read.

"Yeah, so uh Matt's picking him up" Ryan said as he turned around and walked away.

Haley's cell phone went off. It was a text from Matt:

_**D.O.A. at Lexington and 223**__**rd**_

_**Need a CSI ASAP!!!**_

_**Other detective the scene.**_

_**-Matt**_

Haley then started down the hallway. As she began to turn the corner she smacked right into no other then Detective Johnny Martin.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry I should've watched where I was going… I'm sorry." Haley quickly pleaded as she picked up her file off the ground.

"No really it's ok it was my fault for not realizing you were just around the corner there" he said with a chuckle.

"You know detective you could really get a girl to agree with you using charm like that" Haley replied flirtatiously.

"That I can Miss Messer, that I can" he responded

"Well, Matt needs me at a crime scene, see you around" she said as she began to walk down the hall.

All Johnny could muster at that point was an endearing smile and a twinkle in his eye…

_ Now that girl is something special… _he thought as he saw her in the elevator as the doors began to close.

A/N: Please Review!!! = D


	3. The Big Night & Familiar Faces

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: NY or any of the original characters.

Thanks to all who put me on your favorite stories list, it's a huge honor for me considering this is my first fanfic.

Lydia and Lucy were on the terrace of a little Bistro for lunch as Lydia began to interrogate Lucy on her current situation with Matt.

"So, you and Mattie-boy huh?" Lydia asked.

"I guess, I mean I guess it kind of just started happening after we met up again after my year at abroad before landing the job here" Lucy answered with a shy smile.

"You're kidding right?" Lydia asked.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked confused.

"Well even us normal detectives who don't analyze DNA can look back and spot when that boy fell for you" Lydia retorted

"I still don't understand" Lucy said.

"What I mean is that this didn't just happen recently. This happened back in High School when he was that nerd who you only spoke to at family events with mom, dad, Uncle Flack, Aunt Stella, and Papa Mac. Newsflash Luce he was madly in love with you and you didn't even talk to him little miss hot-mess" she stated matter-of-factly.

"Wow you're right" Lucy said with clarity.

"I know" Lydia said arrogantly.

Just as they were paying the bill they both heard familiar voices a couple of tables over.

"Look I know that we're young but we've been together for so long Claire, I just want to make it official, Claire Jessica Taylor will you make an honest man out of me,

Will you marry me?"

"Oh my gosh of course yes!"

Then it finally registered it was their younger brother Danny Jr. and Claire Taylor but now apparently it was soon-to-be Claire Messer. The two immediately ran over and congratulated them with warm hugs and blessings.

* * *

Lucy Messer was beginning to frantically dig through her closet for something to wear when finally Haley and Lydia interjected.

"You know whatever you where he will be absolutely dazzled" Haley said reassuringly.

"Haley's right ok you need to chill out and do this calmly and collectively" Lydia said.

"I know I just I want this to be perfect, you know and the hard part is figuring out whether an outfit is to dressy or not, I mean it is a slice at Ray's after all" Lucy yelled from her closet.

"It'll be fine pick some nice jeans and a cute blouse and you are good to go" Haley said happily.

"What's got you in such a good mood Hales?" Lydia asked curiously.

"Oh well she had eye sex with one of Matt's friends today and is totally crushing on him" Lucy interjected.

"Oh well, well what a surprise is Hales a tad smitten by this handsome gentleman" Lydia said using her best Midwestern accent.

"Well if you must know, I think Lydia is right but it's just harmless flirting, I am totally not ready to be in a relationship" Haley responded.

"Um, Hales, sweetie I hate to break it to you but I think you kind of are. I mean you really have no excuse. Look you have finished school, you have your career laid out, and things are pretty solid in your personally life so why not add a boyfriend into the mix" Lucy stated with her best Dr. Phil tone.

"Well how's about we change the subject to Dan and Claire's engagement" Haley said quickly trying to avoid the conversation at hand.

"Oh yeah you should have seen mom and Aunt Stella, they were jumping up and down talking about how they were family. They're planning an engagement party next week at the Palace" Lydia said cheerfully with a chuckle.

"Wow the Palace, that's pricey" Haley said amused.

"Well Claire is Mac and Stella's only daughter and Little Dan is our dad's only son so guess it makes sense" Lucy stated matter-of-factly.

"I guess your right I-" Haley said but was then interrupted when she saw Lucy step out of the closet looking stunningly gorgeous yet simple in a teal tank and indigo skinnies.

"Oh the lord have mercy on that boy's soul, you look smoking hot, I might even be into you, that is of course if we weren't related and I wasn't straight, but that's beside the point that you look great!" Haley said giggling in awe.

"Thanks but should I leave my hair curly or straighten it" Lucy asked.

"Curly!" the two other Messer's said in unison.

"Ok then curly it is" Lucy said with a scoff.

"Anyways back to the Haley and Johnny situation, when are you going to ask him out or are you waiting for him to ask you out?" asked Lydia inquisitively.

"That isn't going to happen, looks it's a great work flirtation, why mess up a good thing with commitment?" Haley answered bluntly.

"So you're saying you haven't considered sleeping with him?" Lucy asked as she was putting the finishing touches on her make-up.

"Well I didn't say that" Haley replied with a smile on her face.

"Whoa Haley Messer finally crossed over to the slut side, my gosh, are you saying that you would sleep with him and not even consider a relationship" Lydia remarked quickly.

"Well all I want is to have a little fun, just a little uncomplicated fun" Haley said defensively.

"I get what you mean Hales, you just want to have dinner, a few drinks, and some laughs," Lucy said in defense of Haley.

"Well, well like father like daughter eh?" Lindsay Messer said as she entered the room.

"Oh my gosh, mom what are you doing here and what did you mean by 'like father like daughter'" Lucy asked.

"Well to answer your first question I am here to send you off on your date with a boy that has been in love with you for ten years. To answer your second question your father pitched that exact same line to me when I stood him up on our first date and promptly rejected him" Lindsay said nostalgically.

"Yeah and that still didn't persuade her, for a while anyways" Danny said as he came up behind Lindsay and wrapped his arms around her.

"Dad! You're here too?" Lucy yelped as she ran to give her father a hug.

"Of course, just cause your just going out with a Flack doesn't mean I ain't gonna send you off, actually come to think of it, its all the more reason to" Danny said.

"Daddy you have to let go eventually" Lucy said.

"No, no you are my little girl and you always would be."

"Awww daddy you are so sweet, but Matt will be here any minute and I have some last minute touches on my make-up I would like to finish."

"Okay sweetie your father and I will see you later and I expect a call tonight on how the date went." Lindsay said with a twinge of excitement in her voice.

"Hey maybe if it goes well enough Lucy won't be able to call you till tomorrow if you know what I mean" Haley said with a chuckle.

"Haley Julia Messer have I ever mentioned how much of your father you have in you?" Danny said with a grin.

"Ha very funny" Haley said laced with sarcasm.

Just as Danny was about to reply there was a knocking at the door. Before Lindsay or Lucy could stop him Danny ran to the door and answered it.

"Hello Mr. Messer, it's a… nice… surprise to see you here" Matt said nervously.

"That's _Detective_ Messer to you now that you are going out with my little girl" Danny stated authoritatively.

"Yes sir" Matt replied.

"Now remember I am still authorized to shoot people and I swear if you-" Danny was cut off as Lucy ran out and grabbed Matt by the arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Hey Matt you look great, got to go bye," she quickly yelled as she yanked Matt

* * *

Next is the date :) Please review... They are the best thing since the invention of reeses :D


End file.
